My OC Hero Academia
by dragonlordIV
Summary: A fight with a bike gang leads Touma to find the Philosopher's Stone, getting bitten by a weird large lizard, drenched in unknown chemicals, and being struck by lightning. This mix of events gives him a thing he has been dreaming for years: a quirk. Can he become a hero in the prestigious UA High with the chance he might become the savior of the world...or the end?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Touma Kuzosaki

**Hi, DragonLoreXIV here! You probably know me from my YouTube Channel, plz subscribe! :) This is my first fanfic, I had been getting into My Hero Academia for some time now, so I hope you like it. Here is what Touma's class is going to look like, comment on the anime cameos you find, enjoy My OC Hero Academia!**

**Homeroom Teacher: Goku Kakarot (Celestial Matter) - Male - Saiyaman**

**Foundational Hero Studies Teacher: Geno Kuseno (Pyrokinetic) - Male - Blonde Cyborg**

**Modern hero Art History Teacher: Ozpin Pines (Reincarnation) - Male - Brother Grimm**

**English Teacher: Sasuke Uchia (Mystic Eye) - Male - Sherringan**

**Modern Literature Teacher: Arataka Reigen (Exorcist) - Male - St. Psyche**

**Mathematics Teacher: Korosensei Kunugigaoka (Alien) - Male - Octo Assassin**

**Students:**

**Seat No. 1 - Shigeo Kageyama (Psycho) - Male - Mob**

**Seat No. 2 - Hattori Akinobu (Liquid Cloning) - Male - Clonedron**

**Seat No. 3 - Hyde Takayuki (Rabbit Hole) - Male - Pocket Man**

**Seat No. 4 - Kumo Kiomi (Spider) - Female - Widowmaker**

**Seat No. 5 - Ryoko Kobayashi (Storm) - Female - Ms. Hurricane**

**Seat No. 6 - Mizuki Mirai (Water Torrent) - Male - Persidon**

**Seat No. 7 - Kinzoku Hiroyuki (Magnetism) - Male - Polar Eclipse **

**Seat No. 8 - Mamoru Adohira (Solar Powered) - Male - Supernova**

**Seat No. 9 - Eren Yeager (Titan) - Male - Bloody Ace**

**Seat No. 10 - Masato Hamada (Body of the Beasties) - Male - Beastiemancer**

**Seat No. 11 - Jin Kawaguchi (Density Manipulation) - Female - Newton's Law**

**Seat No. 12 - Eve Suzuki (Glitch) - Female - CyberGirl**

**Seat No. 13 - Himekawa Ryoka (Art Manipulation) - Female - Pop-up**

**Seat No. 14 - Touma Takeyama-Kuzosaki (Infinity Dragon) - Male - Draco**

**Seat No. 15 - Katashi Ukiah (Spinebreaker) - Male - Boneselot**

**Seat No. 16 - Taiyo Shigaraki (Angel of Death) - Male - Lucifer**

**Seat No. 17 - Sakakibara Mayo (Shapeshifting) - Female - RespitoMorph**

**Seat No. 18 - Vanessa Johnson (Scarlet X) - Female - Periodic Maiden**

**Seat No. 19 - Roka Tokunaga (Soul Manipulation) - Female - Soululus**

**Seat No. 20 - Shinra Kusakabe (Combustion Flame) - Male - Devil Prints**

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Touma Kuzosaki**

**(Touma POV)**

Hi, my name is Touma Takeyama-Kuzosaki, I live in a world where 80% of the world's population has powers called quirks. It all started in Qing Qing, China where a bioluminescent baby was born. Since then, quirks popped all over the world, a new era had begun. With the rise of quirks came the rise of even more crime than ever before, but where villains were coming around robbing banks and destroying cities, the heroes came around too. Now we have many heroes protecting us like the sun in the sky. But what about those who are among the 20% that are quirkless, that's where my story begins.

I was at school with my best friend Izuku Midoriya, who like me, was quirkless. Huh? You didn't know that? I didn't think so. Let's be frank, being quirkless sucks. You are more exposed to teasing and bullying, but hey, Izuku and I have each other's backs. Our teacher slammed forms on his desk yelling, "Okay! I was going to pass out these career forms out…" Many kids began to activate their quirks. "But what the heck! You all want to try out for the hero course!" Everyone cheered, showing off quirks while at it. "Now now then, settle down, remember, no quirk usage allowed on school grounds." "Hey teach," a cocky voice said, "don't put me together with these extras, cause I'm gonna beat all of their asses due to me being the best." I turned and groaned at who it was, Katsuki Bakugou. With a large ego, and a tiny brain, and a guy who loved to pick me and Izuku as personal punching bags. Everyone seemed outraged at Bakugo's proclamation, they began yelling in protest. "Oh that's right, you're going to enroll in UA high, is that correct." said our teacher. Everyone stopped yelling and looked shocked. It was no surprise, UA high was the prestigious high school to become a hero in Japan if anyone had the guts to go, it was Bakugo. "No way." some people in the crowd said, "I heard they had a very low acceptance rate." "That's right!" said Bakugo, "I'm going to be number one and maybe kick that old man All the Might off the pedestal!" All Might, the number one hero, the symbol of peace, Izuku and I were huge fans of his. I was still thinking about All Might when our teacher did the worst thing a teacher could do. "Midoriya and Kuzosaki are also enrolling, am I right?" That sent the whole room very silent, everyone was looking at me and Izuku, I was doodling on my notebook while Izuku was laying his head on his desk. I looked at his face and saw total terror. Then, everyone burst out laughing. I felt so embarrassed, I bet Izuku felt the same. "What, Midoriya and Kuzosaki?" someone said in the crowd, "They couldn't possibly get in!" "They probably would be dead in the exams." another person said. "Hold it right there Deku," said Bakugo, "you too Tunahead." Deku was a nickname for Izuku which meant useless, Tunahead was my nickname, I earned it when I tried talking to a fish, desperate to get an animal communication quirk, Bakugo saw me, and I was called Tunahead ever since. "You two better not enroll, or else we're going to have a chat, you got it?" said Bakugo as he ignited his fists a bit with his nitroglycerin sweat quirk. After class, me and Izuku were going to my house to plan how to pass the UA Entrance Exams, when Bakugo grabbed Izuku's hero notebook. I ignored Bakugo for a bit while he tormented Izuku, I made a promise to my parents that I wouldn't get in a fight, even for Izuku's sake. Then, one sentence Bakugo said made me forget that promise and snap. "If you want to have a quirk so bad, then take a swan dive out the window and hope you get one in the next life." he said. That was when I punched him hard in the stomach. While he was distracted, Izuku and I ran for our lives as he screamed, "Deku! Tunahead!"

"Oh god," said Izuku after we ran for what seemed like hours, "I think you pissed Kachann." Kachann was Izuku's nickname for Bakugo, surprisingly, the name stuck since preschool. "He deserved it Izuku, he couldn't just tell you to just commit suicide." I said. "But still, he's going to destroy us!" cried Izuku. I paused and thought about it, what Izuku said was true, Bakugo could destroy us, but then, of course, it couldn't be worse than my parents finding out what I did. "Anyways," I said, "let's get to my house and figure out how to get into UA." "I want to be alone for a while." said Izuku. I stopped and was about to tell Izuku to lighten up, but after remicenting what Bakugo said to him, I told him, "Ok, well, see you tomorrow." "Yeah, see you tomorrow." As we parted ways, a small memory popped in my head.

I remembered a young Izuku trying to protect a boy from Bakugou and his cronies. Bakugou was going to send an explosion towards Izuku's face when I threw a rock at his thigh. I then gotten beat up along with Izuku. Ever since then, we were best friends. Though to be honest, Izuku was more than my best friend, he felt like the twin brother I never had before. My family life wasn't so bad, to be honest, I had the happiest childhood anyone could have despite being quirkless. My mom had a rare four quirks that allowed her to produce water, earth, fire, and wind; she was the pro hero, Elementia. My dad meanwhile, was quirkless, but he was often on business trips that involved rescue, so he helped at least. I often saw him on voice chats, and the only time he ever visited was when the holidays and breaks rolled around (except summer vacation, it was a time where rescue ops. were most needed). So while my mom and dad were on missions, I would be alone with my brothers and sisters; Doozo, Raiden, Hanzo, Genji, Kiki and Yu. Dozo was a little ball of energy, matching his sunshine quirk, this allows him to gain strength from photosynthesis. Yu had a gigantification quirk, which helped her follow the path of a pro hero as Mt. Lady. Twins Genji and Hanzo seemed to always fought with each other; Genji had a quirk that allowed him super healing, while Hanzo had a quirk that allowed him to transform anything he touched. Raiden always loved to cosplay, mostly in ladies clothes, his quirk allowed him to make solid light. Kiki had a pretty lame quirk, to make things everlasting until she turns it off (it may sound cool, but it doesn't help much in battle). I remembered the day when my mom and I went to the doctors to check on my quirk progress since I didn't develop a quirk yet. The doctor said, "Sorry kid, looks like your quirkless." My mom still took me, my siblings, and my visiting dad to the ice cream place where we were going to celebrate when we were going to find out what quirk I have. Kiki comforted me, though I believed she was relieved that I was now deemed quirkless, seeing that everyone had a much cooler quirk than her's. Doozo, meanwhile, had no idea what happened since he was only six and began eating the mountain of ice cream he ordered. Hanzo and Genji were fighting, again, this time for who could eat ice cream the fastest without getting a brain freeze. Yu was busy taking selfies (this was before she made her debut as a pro hero). Raiden patted my back with a smile that no one could tell if it were sympathetic or empathetic. Dad told me he was sorry about the terrible news and suggested the next time he was off work, we could have a father and son fishing trip together at Lake Crest to get my mind off it. (It was a great trip, but I still thought about it) My mom just smiled at me and told me I could have the latest video game console, but as long as I shore with my brother. (I said yes, plus, I always cared for my little bro). A week after the diagnostic, I was playing as an imaginary superhero I made up I called Mr. Hero. My mom happened to walk in and said, "My my, who are you supposed to be?" "I'm Mr. Hero, and I protect this city with my mighty epic fists! Hahaha!" I said in my best All Might imitation. "Well," said my mother, "remember this Mr. Hero." "What?" I asked. "No matter quirkless or not, you will always be a hero in your heart." That pushed me further to get into UA, whenever I felt down, I remembered what my mom said, and kept going. But sometimes, I wished I had a quirk. It was on that day when I was worried about my parent's reaction for punching Bakugou, was when my wish came true.

I was still remembering the memories when I saw a biker gang. The Death Eaters, named after a very old book's terrorist team, a biker gang that terrorized the neighborhood. I ignored them and kept walking. But then, I heard her, a girl's cry of terror. I ran back to where they were and yelled, "STOP IT!" I regretted it, the moment I yelled, they turned from the orange-haired girl they were harassing and glared at me. One of the bikers, the leader who called himself Shark Hook, said, "Well well well, someone's wanting to play hero, what's your quirk? Pissing yourself?" Everyone laughed, I snapped again and ran for Shark Hook where I uppercutting him at the jaw. Luckily, his helmet was off, and my punch sent him flying. All the bikers looked at me and went from glaring looks to furious looks. I did what I could do, I ran, grabbed the hoverboard I made myself from my bag and flew as fast as I could. I heard the bikers ran to their motorcycles and began revving up the engines. The chase lasted for 10 minutes. One of the bikers was frantically waving his hand and they split, I was relieved, but I thought then, "Why did they split up?" That was when I heard the roar, I turned around, and a giant lizard with horns, a mane, and a snake-like body was chasing me. I screamed in terror. That chase lasted for another 10 minutes and I managed to hide in a warehouse. In my hiding spot, I heard the creature breathing hard, my heart was banging like gongs. Finally, the lizard left, I sighed in relief. That was when I heard something calling my name, it was in a defining eerie tone,"Touma, Touma…" "Hello?", I called out in the warehouse. No one answered, I then saw a stone in the center of the warehouse, it had a rainbow color and its glint could blind anyone. I figured out it was the stone who spoke to me, I then walked towards it and picked it up. It was beautiful. I checked my phone, it was close to 4:00, I got to get home. That was when the storm clouds appeared. "What the? What's with the storm?" I checked my phone, a report said that All Might fought a slime villain and his punch changed the weather. Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw Izuku in the photos. There was no mistaking it, a villain had gotten Izuku, and wait, there was another person...Bakugou!? Was he caught too. As I was still reading, thunder boomed. "Crap," I thought, "I gotta get out of here." All of a sudden, at a moment when I thought things couldn't get worse, the creature found me. "Aw come on!" I had said before the creature bit on my right arm trying to pry the stone I had found. Almost at once, lighting struck me, the stone, and the lizard. Before things went black, I saw the warehouse I was in contained lots of unknown chemicals, the tanks holding them burst, and I was in a tidal wave. That last thing I thought of was, "Aw crud."

**Aw man, what a cliffhanger, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: We've Got Bigger Fish To Fry

**I'm back! Hope you like this new chapter! Roll the tape!**

**Chapter Two: We've Got Bigger Fish To Fry**

I came to, I was still in the warehouse, though now, it looked like there was war in here. I managed to get up and walk around, but my core felt heavy, and my butt is driving me crazy. I was glad I survived, but what are the damages, I went to a nearby puddle and looked in. I screamed. Looking at my was a dragon-like face with horns and hair intact. I saw my hands and feet, claws. The thing on my butt was a freakin' tail. I panicked as I felt the new scales on my body, but what was that heaviness on my core. I lifted my shirt, or what was left of it, and saw the mysterious gem I picked up, it seem to be bonded on my core. But as soon as I touched it to check if it was real, I saw it. A vision. It gave me the answers to what had happened. Apparently, when that lightning bolt struck and those chemicals drenched me, the lizard, and the stone, we merged into one. The stone also seemed to be talking to me and told me its tale. It was teleported their from another dimension, and called out to me because I was worthy, so now, I had the powers on an infinite scale. However, I found it I had a limit, if I used too much power, I would be in a coma for 8 minutes. The stone suggested that I can switch to my original form and my dragon-god form (I came up with it because it sounded cool) with assigned incantations. So, I gave it a shot. I now can transform back by saying, "Reset, reset, reset. Turn back the clock of the march of time. Let thy self return to origin. Let thy self be among men." and to transform to dragon-god form, all I had to say was, "For the glory of the Holys, for the fall of the Sins. Order and chaos are mine to command." I immediately grew excited, I now had a quirk, well sort of. I had so much power, but can it withstand my mom's extreme hugging, cause I realized she was going to freak out because I discovered I was blacked out for a day. I immediately changed to human form and ran home. I soon as I walked into the door, my mom was at the dining table, she must have been all night cause I found lots of empty coffee bean bags. She ran to me crying, "Omigosh, Touma! What happened!? Did you run into a villain!?" "Mom! Mom! It's okay!" I said. "I was so worried! When you didn't come home, I called all the pro heroes I knew!" I smiled, this is why I love my mom. "Mom, I have big news, I got a quirk now!" I screamed. My mom looked confused, "Sweetie, this is serious…" "No, I can prove it! For the glory of the holy's, for the fall of the sins. Order and chaos are mine to command." I immediately transformed into dragon-god form and my mom squealed (for reals, she was excited). "Oh my gosh! Honey, you have a quirk now! When your dad gets back, we're going to tell the whole family the big news!" I smiled, "Can I go to Izuku's house?" "Sure thing honey, wait till Inko hears this!"

After explaining to Izuku what happened outside of his house, he was shocked and amazed. "You have a quirk now!?" "Yeah!" I said, smirking in my dragon-gof form, "I mean, it's complicated, but I think I got this in the bag." Izuku then began muttering, again. "Itcouldbepossibetobealatebloomergettingquirks, 'squirkcouldbeaquirkanomally,anditactuallysproutedlatebecauseofthatandmuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter…" "Uhh dude, I think you're going overboard." Izuku apparently heard my response and said, "Sorry." He saw the clock and said, "Oh shoot, I gotta get training!" "For what?" Izuku seemed to be nervous at my question. "Uhhhhh...I also got my quirk too." "Oh my god dude!" I said, "Let's train together!" "No!" shouted Izuku. "Why not?" "Just no!" This was the first time Izuku wanted to do something without me. "Well, can you just tell me what your quirk is at least!?" Izuku was silent. "Oh, so you don't want to talk about your own quirk either, after all we been through, I told you mine." "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE JUST A CRUTCH FOR ME! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I was stunned, and suddenly, half of my vision went black. Half of my mind was full of wild rage as well. My other half had at least enough consciousness for me to scream and yell at Izuku to save him. "rUn iZuKu, EsCaPe, SaVe YoUrSeLf, I'm LoSiNg CoNtRoL!" Izuku didn't need to think, he ran. But one of my dragon claws shot out at him and grabbed around his waist, it was as black as the night sky. I cried tearfully as I felt his pain in me. Suddenly, I strong voice was heard. "NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE." It was All Might. "aLl...MiGhT?" All Might then punched my dark dragon arm and the pain struck me like a tsunami. Izuku breathed again and yelled, "All Might! Don't hurt him! He's not himself!" "DON'T WORRY YOUNG MIDORIYA, TEXAS SMASH!" Black finally consumed me.

"HEY KID, WAKE UP!" I felt something pat my face a lot. When I opened, All Might's glorious smile was looking at me, "THOUGHT WE LOST YOU THERE." he said. I was too shocked to speak, I checked my body of the dark shadow coat I had, it was gone. "THAT WAS QUITE AN ODD QUIRK YOU HAVE THERE SON." Then I remembered that THE All Might was standing before me. "Sir, i-it's an honor to meet you." I said with a nervous smiling face. "WELL THEN, GLAD YOU'RE SAFE. NOW RUN ALONG HOME THE-" Before he could even finish the sentence, he burst into steam, blood poured from his mouth. In his place, was a skinny skeleton of a man which was once All Might. I did what any sane person would do in this situation, I screamed. After calming me down, I found out about All Might's injury, how Izuku's heroics in the sludge incident inspired All Might to give his quirk to Izuku (an awesome strength enhancing quirk that could be passed on dubbed One For All), and how Izuku was to keep it all a secret, even from me. I realized why Izuku didn't want me to train with me, and I felt very bad for yelling at him. After a warming apology, All Might was really interested about my quirk, I told him about how I got the quirk and explained how it worked. He was very intrigued, "Young Kuzosaki…" Izuku meanwhile, was muttering some more,"Sonotaquirkanomally,butit'simpossibleforamagicgemtobeembeddedinTouma'score, ,itcan'tbethatstupid…" "Is he always like this?" said All Might. "Yep." I said. Eventually, All Might told Izuku to 'STOP NERDING OUT' and that got him to stop muttering. All Might turned to me, and said, "Young Kuzosaki, would you like to join us in training?" "Yes!" I said without hesitation. Thus began ten months of absolute hell.

**Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but it was good. To explain what Touma has: his dark side is like demon Meliodas from **_**Seven Deadly Sins**_**. The dragon that bit him is a part of him and is his 'chaos' side, whenever he has raw emotions (**_**Mob Psycho 100**_ **reference), he loses control. Think of the chaos side like Naruto's nine tails form, only more like demon Meliodas. He will have an order side, but that will be a whole 'nother reference. One last thing, to shiroryuu012: I guess you could say my story is a bit confusing, but it gets better, I promise. Oh, and don't mind the **_**Trollhunters **_**reference. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Montages and Moments of Truth

**Time for the next chapter. Just a quick note, I forgot to mention that I do not own any of these characters except Touma. Welp, that's it for this, now one with the story!**

**Chapter Three: Montages And Moments Of Truth**

Training was hell, Izuku was doing weight training since All Might told him that his limbs will fly out if he wasn't jacked. My training was the following schedule I created: on weekdays, I would start off by waking up every morning at 6:00 with a healthy breakfast, I then arrive at the beach Izuku was doing his training at 7:00 and start lifting weights I bought online. By the time 8:00 rolls around, I made different challengers and faced them in combat training. 9:00, I would run 10 km around the beach, following with exercises at 10:00. 11:00, I would swim from one rock to another in the ocean 100 times, which gave me a total of 2500 m. 12:00, I ate a healthy homemade lunch as a break, following at 1:00-3:00 I went to a nearby gym to work on my body. 3:00-6:00, I began quirk training, I meditated and did yoga at this time to control myself, and also tried to learn more about my quirk. At 6:00, I ate then a healthy homemade dinner where afterwards I went home, showered, and went to bed. Weekends were the following, Saturdays consisted of just quirk training and Sundays consisted of me climbing a nearby mountain. On school days, I just did simple exercises just so I wouldn't miss my classes. Then, on the day of the exams, was when Izuku finished his training.

I was sitting on a stone I set up using my quirk when All Might walked by. He was in his skinny form and was wearing a trenchcoat. "Where's young Midoriya?" he asked. I smiled, and pointed at a huge trash pile, Izuku was standing on top of it screaming at his maximum effort, his training was done, and so was mine. "Woah, woah, woah…" said All Might, "You cleaned up the whole beach, not a single speck of trash to be seen." I was happy, my best friend did the impossible, cleaned up large piles of trash in only ten months, on time too. "Holy...freaking...SUPER CRAP!" All Might exclaimed in his muscle form. Izuku was about to fall when All Might zoomed and caught him in his arms. "YOU DID BETTER THAN I EXPECTED YOUNG MIDORIYA!" said All Might, "CHECK THIS OUT!" He pulled out his phone and showed us a picture, skinny Izuku crying. But looking at him now, he had a six pack, and some muscles were beginning to take shape. "NOW THEN, IT'S TIME TO GAIN ONE FOR ALL." "Thank you All Might, but I felt like I cheated. I'm so blessed." said Izuku. "No dude," I said, "you earned it for your kind heart as a hero, you deserved it." "AH, AND YOUNG KUZOSAKI, HOW DID YOU DO?" I smirked and showed them my new eight pack, with new arm muscles and leg muscles, even my face grew a bit slimmer. I transformed into dragon-god form and told them I would be staying that way forever. All Might smile grew even more radiant, and Izuku was amazed. All Might then plucked a hair from one of his bangs and showed it to Izuku saying, "EAT THIS." "Huh!?" both of us said. "TO INHERIT MY POWER, YOU NEED TO EAT A PART OF MY DNA." "I imagined it to be a bit different." said Izuku. "NO TIME FOR THAT, EAT THE HAIR, EAT, EAT, EAT!" When Izuku consumed the hair, he felt sick. All Might gave Izuku some advice on how to use One For All and I checked my watch. "We got to get to the exams!" I exclaimed, "Hold on!" Izuku got changed quickly and grabbed on to me and we teleported.

When we go to UA, out of all the people we had to run into, Bakugo. "Eep..Kachann!" exclaimed Izuku, "Let's do our best." "Get out of my way Deku, you too Tunahead." said Bakugo. I sighed, but I remembered by mediation and calmed down. As Bakugo passed by us, Izuku said, "Wow, you're doing better at keeping your anger." "Yeah, all that meditation is pulling just nice." As we walked, Izuku tripped, and was about to fall flat on his face, and he stopped midway. A girl was using her quirk on him. Using mine, I found she had a gravity quirk. "Hey, are you ok." she said. Izuku seemed nervous, I don't blame, after years of being a punching bag, his social skills were just plain 'atrocious' (I dare you to search it up). "Its bad luck if you've fallen." she said, "Well, I better get going, bye." I looked at Izuku, and he had the weirdest smile on the planet. "I just talked to a girl!" he said. "You didn't talked to her." He just ignored me and laughed a maniacal laugh.

"WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAMS MY DEAR LISTENERS!" screamed Pro Hero Present Mic. Izuku was simply fanboying over him. As Present Mic began to introduce the Entrance Exams (we already did the written portion, I paid attention in class at least to pass that test), a tall boy with glasses stood up with one of the informative pamphlets they gave to us. "Hold it! You said there were three robot villains, but there are actually four!" "OH, THE FOURTH ONE YOU SEE, IS SOMETHING WE RECOMMEND YOU ALL SHOULD AVOID! IT COSTS ZERO VILLAIN POINTS, SO NOT WORTH TRYING YOUR LUCK WITH IT!" Eventually, Present Mic gave us our assigned sectors, I was assigned to sector C, Izuku was assigned sector B. After wishing each other luck, I went to sector C, lots of kids there. Then, I heard a girl's voice, "Hey, you seem familiar!" I turned and saw a pretty girl with orange hair. I recognized her, it was the girl I saved from the Death Eaters (Still love the name). For some reason, it was very hard to breathe, and my heart starts pumping. "What the, no, I can't be really...I just met her, why the hell is this happening!" my thoughts screamed. "Uhhhhh...are you okay?" I gulped, "Ummm...y-yeah, I'm okay. That's right, I'm okay!" "By the way, aren't you the guy who saved me, that was brave, despite having a quirk." I looked at myself for a moment, and said, "Well, I believe that not everything can be done with quirks!" "That is a good philosophy. Well, just wanted to say, thank you." said the girl. She began walking away, I immediately said,"Wait! I didn't catch your name! I'm Touma Kuzosaki!" She looked and smiled at me, "Itsuka Kendo, well, see you at the hero course!" She ran off. I smiled, and maybe blushed a little. "Soooooo, you have a crush on her." a voice said. I turned and saw a girl with brown hair, brown skin. She had an All Might scarf wrapping into a ponytail on her head. "Hi, I'm Sakakibara Mayo!" she said. "Touma Kuzosaki." I mumbled. "WOW! Your quirk looks so amazing! What's it called?" "Dragon" "COOL!" She looked like my American cousin Monica when she eats a lot of candy. Then, Present Mic yelled, "BEGIN!" My instincts kicked in, and my speed increased to Mach One. I managed to get myself in a high amount of 100 villain points. "New record." I thought, "My last one was 80." Then, I felt a rumble, I looked up, and saw a giant robot coming towards us. It was the the zero pointer, everyone ran for their lives, they couldn't possibly defeat a villain that strong. I then heard an 'oof' and saw Kendo got one of her hands stuck on a destroyed robot villain. My hero instincts kicked in and I ran towards the zero pointer like my life depended on it. I blinked for a second, and now rainbow lightning was surrounding me, a giant of some sorts seem to be towering over me and copying my movements. Realizing what this could be, I didn't hesitate in using my full strength, and punched the robot so hard, I believe it broke the sound barrier. I could tell because of the extreme echo blasting at very far distances. But I realized something, I was falling, "Damn it, I used too much power, this is the end." Suddenly, a boy with a purple side fringe haircut and angel wings flew to me and caught me midair. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Geez, that was one crazy punch, it was like a shockwave when you punched the zero pointer. Why though?" I pointed down below where Kendo was stuck, she was helped by Mayo who got her out of the robot. "That was very heroic man." said the boy, "I'm Taiyo Shigaraki." "Touma Kurosaki." I replied. "Hey, our names rhymes." said Taiyo. I smirked, "Focus on getting us down." "Oh right." Just as we landed, Present Mic, "TIMES UP!" Taiyo seemed to frown a little bit, "I didn't get enough robots." he said. "Its okay." I said. "Touma!" Kendo said as she rushed to me and Taiyo, Mayo was right behind her. "Congrats and beating that zero pointerZ!" said Mayo, "You guys were awesome!" Taiyo blushed in embarrassment, I rolled my eyes.

A few weeks after the exams, I was eating dinner at home, dad got to stay early, and a bit longer too. "Touma, I can't believe you gotten your quirk finally!" said Kiki. I could tell she was jealous. Yu, I noticed, smiled very nervously, guess she wasn't used to me looking like a dragon. "I'll be honest, your quirk is confusing." she said. "Why so?" "Well, let's be honest, you seem to have multiple quirks, but it doesn't seem to be like that." "Oh I see." Doozo, as usual, was easily impressed, "You look awesome, I bet when you fight baddies, you be like 'BOOM BOOM BOOM' and 'ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM', and if you fight a giant villain, you be like 'I will crush you with my super fists'..." He kept going on and on, suddenly, my dad got a call. "What?" he said on the phone, "Oh shoot! Sorry guys, I just got word, there is a bank robbery. They need all op. types as much as possible!" We understood, but what was so special, couldn't the heroes handle this? My dad answered that question, "That's the problem! We can't contact the heroes! Our coms are down!" That was strange, dad then left immediately. As I was reading a book (War and Peace in case you wanna know), my mom scrambled from the front door, she was back from getting the mail. "Touma! The letter from UA, it's here!" she held up and envelope with the UA emblem.

I stared at the letter intently, and ripped it open. All Might (WHAT!?) appeared on the letter hologram in the envelope (which I had to admit, was progressive). "I AM HERE IN A PROJECTION." he said. He then talked about boring stuff, then, the moment of truth. "TOUMA KUZOSAKI, YOU HAVE A WOPPING 200 POINTS!" What! That's impossible, I remembered counting 100 points. "YOU SEE, WE DIDN'T ONLY GAVE AWAY VILLAIN POINTS, RESCUE POINTS WERE GIVEN AS WELL. YOUR HEROICS WERE SO GREAT AND VERY POWERFUL, WE HAD TO GIVE YOU AN EXTRA 100 POINTS TO YOU. WELCOME TO UA." The hologram then showed a leader board, I was in first place while Izuku seventh, "What did Izuku do to make it?" I thought. It didn't matter, I made to UA.

"ALL MIGHT!" both me and Izuku screamed. All Might told us to hush as he pointed at people standing on the docks of the newly cleaned beach Izuku made. "All MIght? Where?" a couple said. "Say that 'We got the wrong person'." "Sorry, we got the wrong person!" I said. "Congrats on you two making the exams, you both did so well." said All Might. I smiled, but Izuku frowned, "I tried using One For All, but it was so strong, I broke my arm." I was shocked, One For All was self destructive. "Makes sense though," said All Might, "every next user of One For All gets stronger than the last, and you are not used to it yet." "Wait, you knew this would happen?" I asked. "Yeah, you need to cultivate and control the power in order to use One For All, but we'll get there. Try using a metaphor to motivate you." "Hmmmmm…" thought Izuku, "Like an egg almost exploding in a microwave?" All Might bursted out laughing with blood spurting out, "That's pretty lame, but ok. By the way, what was that young Kuzosaki when you destroyed the zero pointer?" Izuku was shocked, "What, you destroyed a zero pointer too!?" "Yeah." I said, "I have no idea what it was to be honest, but enough about that. To finish you off All Might, Izuku, you need to use that metaphor and focus on the power and get it flowing so it won't get you to explode." "Huh?" said Izuku. "Think of the power like a stream flowing within you, or…" I tried to think of something better, "or a taiyaki baking in a microwave! You just need to get the power flowing all around you and you've got it." Izuku and All Might looked amazed, "Touma! You're a genius!" "Indeed young Kuzosaki, that could work. And with that young Midoriya, you can use One For All LIKE THIS." said All Might buffing out. The couple from earlier saw All Might, and exclaimed, "Wow, it really is All Might." "SHIT." All Might muttered, "AND NOW WE RUN." All three of us ran, from that moment forward, my journey to become a great hero has begun.

**Annnnnnnd DONE! Wow, that was so long. To explain how Touma beat the zero pointer, he activated his Order Form, his Order Form is like how Naruto and Sasuke use those giant avatars in battle. It activates at quote, 'Touma's darkest hour'. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and also, Touma x Kendo is official, deal with it.**


	4. I'm sorry

Hey guys, I'm gonna be out, sorry that this is not the chapter you want, Thanksgiving and the finals are taking its toll. But as soon as the holidays come around, I'm submitting a new story, I hope you'll all forgive me.

\- DragonLoreXIV


End file.
